Moving Out
by unsaidNarration
Summary: Shinobi are forced to go in hiding because of Moryo's reincarnation. Living in plain sight, our heroes try to live lives of average citizens. Light-hearted story. Open to suggestions and criticisms. Implied KibaIno. R&R XD
1. Chapter 1: Reinventing

Hey guys. My first story. It's not complete, it's far from complete. But I hope you like the first chapter. Make yourself be heard in the reviews for any suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning, around 9:00, when Kakashi Hatake wakes up. He stands up and stretches as he walks to the kitchen.<p>

"I should really get myself a woman to do this. Making breakfast for myself? Tss. What a drag." He says to himself as he bends down to his small refrigerator. He gets a couple of eggs and three strips of bacon to fry.

"KAKASHI!" Someone yells behind him.

"What the fuck!" He shouts back as he quickly turns around to toss one egg at the offender.

It was Might Guy outside the window, still smiling even though an eggshell was blocking the view of his left eye.

"Tsunade just wanted me to make sure you won't be late for our meeting at noon. So she sent me here to see if you're awake."

"Pardon me, but you seem to mistake me as someone who would give a damn." Kakashi turns back around and walks to the oven as he reaches for a frying pan.

"Suck it, Kakashi. If I wanted to hear someone bitch, I would've gotten a dog." Then he snickers to himself. So proud of the comeback he just came up with.

"Ha! You call that a comeback? If you want a good comeback, wipe it off your mom's face." He then proceeds to crack open the other egg. But none answered. Trying to grab a glimpse of his friend at the window, the turns his head. But it seemed like Guy already left while Kakashi was talking.

"What a jerk, leaving in the middle of a conversation." He then continues to cook his breakfast and starts to prepare his coffee. Kakashi was not known for his punctuality; NEVER known for his punctuality. So he loses track of time; so what? He was still Konoha's Copy Ninja. He got this habit from his frequent visits to an old memorial where a name of his old friend was written.

After his breakfast, he watched TV, read a few chapters from Jiraiya's Icha-Icha novel and then went to sleep.

**At Tsunade's office; 12:15 pm**

"Where the hell are the rest of my jonin?" Tsunade screams at the top of her lungs.

"Kakashi's probably still doing something hip. Hehe. After all, he is so cool. Even he being late is a manifestation of his trendiness." Guy says trying to cover up for his friend.

Anko sneaks into the room while Guy is talking, trying not to be noticed.

"Thank you for joining us, Anko. I hope you have a good reason for delaying this meeting. Hmm?" Tsunade says, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Haha. Do I have a story for you. It's quite entertaining actually." Anko nervously replies.

"Amuse me, please." Tsunade answers.

"You do remember my cat right? Well this morning I was taking a dump while reading the newspaper, and all of a sudden my cat showed up. Then he stopped in front of me and looked at the comics behind my newspaper. And then it hit me. My cat can read! I was so-"

"What does this have to do with you being late?" Tsunade shouts.

"Oh wait, I was supposed to say why I was lat-"

"Kakashi! Where have you been!" Tsunade cuts Anko off with a sharp screech at Kakashi, who has just arrived and was making his way to a vacant seat.

"Okay," Kakashi answers, "You see last night I was at the movies, right? And then this du-"

"This is what I have for jonin?" Tsunade explodes, "If assholes could fly, the whole of Konoha would be an airport! Sit your ass down so we can start with the meeting!"

Tsunade sighs and prepares herself.

"We have received disturbing news. Moryo has been reincarnated."

She pauses as the people in the room gasp.

"Yes, he has returned; but only temporarily. We don't know who did it, but intelligence says that Moryo already has spies everywhere. He's bound to kill all shinobi he comes across, so all shinobi activity was been aborted. The priestess of the Demon Country, Shion, ran away a year ago so we don't have any means of defeating him. The estimated time of his carnation to last is unknown."

"So what do we do, lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks.

"We can't do anything but hide." Tsunade responded, "I have plotted a few towns where we could take cover. All of us are expected to be in hiding by tomorrow. We will front as average villagers and city dwellers. For how long? Until Moryo's time expires. Today, I will group you into families. So that you jonin can look after the genin and chunin. Another thing, you are encouraged not to use any justu. It may attract attention from Moryo's spies. Cover is everything. Act like as a real family as you can.

Now, let's begin the groupings."

**Somewhere in the other side of Konoha; 1:30 pm**

"And then after my cousin's checkup, we found out that he was HIV+." Kiba says to Naruto, ending his story. Naruto and Kiba were walking around leisurely that afternoon. No missions, no responsibilities, no problems.

"Oh no! How positive are you?" Naruto replies, showing concern for Kiba's cousin.

"What? No, not me. It's him who's positive." Kiba misunderstanding.

"Yeah, but how positive are you?"

"I'm not positive at all! It's him who is-" Kiba shouts and waves his arms.

"So you're saying that the results weren't final?" Naruto's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

"No. The results were in. He was positive."

"Great! That sounds like a good thing!" Naruto grins and winks at Kiba.

"No! It's not! You want to be a negative!" Kiba's nostrils flare with frustration.

"Negative? Really? Are you positive?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! To hell with you!" Kiba bursts, "Can we at least go to the bath room? I need to take a piss."

"Alright then, sheesh. I was just asking, you didn't need to shout." Naruto responds as they walk over to the cubicles. They unzip their pants and start pissing. Out of nowhere, Kiba says,

"Whoa! Dude! Your pee is sparkling!" Kiba's eyes widen as he is awed by the sight of sparkling pee.

"Yeah, I know. It's… I have sugar in my urine." Naruto tells his friend.

"That sounds pretty sweet." Kiba says as he chuckles.

A few seconds go by and Naruto wasn't responding.

"Haha. Get it? Sugar? Sweet?" Kiba utters and laughs again.

"I have diabetes." Naruto finally reveals.

Kiba, shocked, stared blankly at his friend's pee.

"Now can you stop staring at my junk now?" Naruto pleaded.

"Oh! Right, sorry, bro. I was just surprised that you had diabetes." Kiba explains as he zips his pants.

"Bro, if I knew that you had diabetes, you still wouldn't catch me staring at your dong."

"Dude, you've got to unde-"

"Just saying, bro. Just saying." Naruto says as they make their way back to the streets.

"I don't think I had enough sleep last night." Kiba states as he begins to yawn.

Then Anko suddenly arrives and briefs the two teens of the meeting earlier, while Kiba yawns. This of course cuts off Kiba's yawn. Kiba froze in his yawning position, stunned by the arrival of the jonin. His eyes widen in shock.

"Hey guys! Earlier we had a meeting about our safety. Turns out that Moryo has reincarnated and we need to be in hiding. So lady Tsunade told us to temporarily move out of Konoha and live cover lives for the greater good. And then-"

The jonin stops as she sees Kiba yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry ASSHOLE! I didn't mean to BORE you so badly!" Anko snaps at Kiba as he plainly stares back while still in suspended in his stretching stance.

"Wait, what? I wasn't paying attention." Kiba says as he breaks off from his dazed position.

"You little mutt!" Anko then tackles Kiba to the ground, trying to strangle him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kiba breaks free and runs around as Anko chases him.

"I'm too young to die!" Kiba shouts out.

"Come on, don't say that! Here, I'll help you!" Anko shouts as she tackles him to the ground once again.

"Old people are so good at dying, I'm not sure if I would get it right! How exactly do you do that?" Kiba asks.

"What the fuck! Did you just call me old?" Anko screams at his ears.

At this point, Naruto was just sitting down on the ground; watching two of his friends brawling in front of him when Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive.

"I'm guessing you've already heard about Moryo." Tsunade assumes.

"Yes I have. What do we do now?" Naruto replies.

"Tsunade already ordered that all shinobi would for into small groups for mutual protection. All of us comply, we'll be having cover families and live casual lives until Moryo is one." Jiraiya informs the young Jinchuriki, "And guess who's going to be our SON! YOU!"

"I have ordered the jonin to fetch their 'children' this afternoon so that tonight, we all can be in our way." Tsunade added.

"So this means that Anko's child is Kiba, right?" Naruto makes sure.

"Yes, pretty much. Yeah." Jiraiya states.

"So who's going to be his dad?" Naruto asks in curiosity.

"He's the last to pick up equipment, that tardy bastard." Tsunade says, rubbing her forehead.

**Tsunade's office; 3:00 pm**

"Next please!" Shizune exclaims. "Next!"

Kakashi was the last one to receive equipment and was the only jonin left. He fell asleep on his chair,

waiting for his turn.

"NEXT!" Shizune screams.

Kakashi snaps out of his slumber. Stands up and hastily makes his way to Shizune.

"Here I am. Hehe. Sorry about that." Kakashi apologizes.

"It's fine. Here's your toothbrush. Just press the base and we'll know you're in trouble. What it does is

send a distress signal to other shinobi."

"Oh. Cool, anything else?"

"Here's your cellphone…"

"What does that do?" Kakashi asks, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"It makes calls. And here's your watch."

"And what does that do?" Kakashi asks, still keeping a positive note.

"It tells the time. And here's your pencil."

"And what does that do?" Kakashi is clearly bummed out with the fact that there isn't any more cool gadgets for his arsenal.

"How did you ever become a jonin?" Shizune asks in both frustration and curiosity.

"Don't we get self-defense mechanisms or anything?"

"You're a fucking shinobi, why the hell would you need any of those. Plus, we're going into hiding, not out to kill a village of ogres."

"Well that's a drag. Can Tsunade at least issue me one last mission?"

"Actually, we do have a mission for you." Shizune gets some stuff from the back room.

"Nice."

"Okay, Kakashi. Here's the deal. We have a contact that you should meet down at the local convenience store. Here's an shinobi issue old broomstick. And an shinobi issue microwave oven that doesn't work right. When you meet him, say the code phrase and give him these things."

"And the code phrase is?"

"The code phrase is, 'I have some of the kage's old shit to drop off.' Do that and be on your way to your new home. Aryt, dipstick?"

"Uhhmm. Okay? I guess." Kakashi replies.

**Just outside Konoha; 4:30 pm**

"Hey guys! What do you think?" Guy asks the others.

"What do we think of what?" Jiraiya responds.

"My… Brand new CAR!" Guy jumps out of the way so his colleagues can see.

"For what?" Naruto asks.

"Since we're not encouraged to use any chakra until Moryo dissipates, my 'son' and I are going to our destination in my car. Hehe." Guy explains.

"You know what you're right. This is a great opportunity to reinvent ourselves." Kakashi states.

"Kakashi! You oaf! You're handwriting on these boxes are terrible!" Anko points out at the moving boxes she told Kakashi to label.

"Didn't you hear? I'm reinventing myself!" He proudly exclaims.

"What does that have to do with the damn handwriting?" Anko questions.

"Girl, I, for one, am going to be left-handed from now on."

"Well as your, 'wife', I strongly recommend you to be right-handed again if you want to find a job to support Kiba and I."

While all this was happening, Sai and the rest of the ANBU have been recalled from a mission to go in hiding. They were advised to head straight to a commercial city to meet up and take an airplane to their respective domestic destinations so they can meet their respective 'families'.

**Somewhere in a random airport; 4:45 pm**

"Moryo. Hmmm, so he's alive again. Now I have to take an airplane to avoid suspicion? What the hell is happening?" Sai says to himself while walking towards the airports east wing, where his assigned flight was going to land. Everything was peaceful and quiet. He took his time drawing on a sketch pad while waiting for his flight. He hasn't opened the letter that states who his temporary parents would be; he wanted to know right after he arrives.

He gets in the plane and rests his eyes; he had a long and tiresome day and he felt he deserved a good rest. As the plane was lifting off, he fell asleep looking at the sunset right beside his window. After a thirty minute flight he arrived at his destination and proceeded to open the letter.

"So my mother would be Kurenai-sensei and my dad is… WHAT! Ebisu? Why him? Why?" Sai complained to himself.

Sai walked out the plane and to the baggage claiming area. He kept on waiting for his bag to show up in the conveyer belt, but nothing.

"I hope Ebisu forgot that I owe him a lot of money." He thought to himself, "Now where the hell is my bag?"

"Hey! Good to see you SON!" Ebisu expresses to Sai as he walks beside him, "How strange that you packed an EMPTY suitcase. Now hurry up, we're going to hit the pawn shop on the way home."

"This is going to be a long vacation." Sai thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>I hope it didn't suck that bad. Let me know what you guys think. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Gertrude

Chapter two came out a little earlier than expected. A few ideas went through my head and I just couldn't control myself. This chapter is quite short, well for me.

**Thanks to "5511narusaku4eva" for reviewing. XD I love you, and what you did, but mostly you. :))**

* * *

><p>Kubashu is quite a small city with decent infrastructure. It was divided into three sections; Orshagil (the suburbs), Cukti (the industrial district), and Quindo (downtown). In the distance, you can see a Mount Piluywot; an average mountain with green vegetation around the base and ice caps at the top, no big deal. Mount Piluywot was rumored to be a hideout of an uprising gang a few years ago, although not enough evidence were gathered to prove this claim.<p>

A very few of its citizens have been wondering where all the new neighbors came from. Seemed that all the new faces poured down to their city during nightfall; but the mayor didn't mind, 'more people more taxes' is what he told his advisor when he was confronted with the issue.

**Hyuga Residence; 5:00 am**

Hinata was half asleep as she leaned on the dining table with her elbows.

"No training, no assignments; and still I'm awake. Who wakes up at 4:30 am anyways?" Hinata whispers to herself as her eyes keep falling to a close.

"I don't think she heard you… Again." Shino says.

"Hey, Hinata!" Neji shouts.

Since Neji was a jonin, he was assigned to be the head of the household. Making a cover story for him and Hinata was no problem, since they were already family. Shino's cover was supposed to be Neji's other cousin, but he declined and proposed that he just be a family friend; because of the mere fact that they look nothing like each other.

"Huh?" Hinata uttered in surprise.

"I'm going to ask you for the fourth ti-"

"Fifth." Shino corrects Neji as he was drinking coffee from a mug, while reading the morning paper.

"Is it the fifth?" Neji peeks his head out from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure it's the fifth." Shino folds the paper and slices the omelet that was on his plate.

"How sure are you?" Neji questions while he goes back to the kitchen, looking around the refrigerator.

"I'm 65 percent sure." Shino takes his time chewing his food.

"65?"

"Okay then, I can go up to 67."

Neji pops his head out once again to show the expression of disgust on his face, "So when you said you were sure, you weren't actua-"

"Fine, I can go as high as 70 percent, but not any higher. You should be happy; 70's a passing mark in some countries."

"Well, if it's good enough for you then." Neji goes back inside, "Hinata, for the fifth time, what would you like for breakfast? As a matter of fact, it should be you're the one who should be preparing breakfast."

"Why did you wake me this early, again?" Hinata complains as she rubs her eyes.

"You may or may not know, you should know because I already told you earlier, that the 'summer vacation' these people call will end in a week." Neji explains.

"So today, we're going to enroll into schools so our cover is not blown." Shino continues.

"Now tell me what you want for breakfast before I lose temper." Neji pleads.

**Fukuda University; 9:00 am**

"Gah! Where are the others?" Kiba asks his companions.

They were in line to enroll. A very slow line, they were on.

"Neji, Hinata, Shino and Lee enroll earlier." Naruto drowsily responds.

"Awww. That just sucks." Tenten whimpered.

At this point Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then looked at Tenten.

"Soooo…" Ino said in a sing-song voice while she crept beside Tenten, "What exactly is it that sucks?"

"Uhhhmm, nothing. Nothing at all." She shrinks into her clothes. "Why'd you ask?"

"Don't play that on us, we know something's wrong." Sakura then sneaked to the other side of Ten-ten.

"What? What could be wrong? Everything seems fine, nothing to worry about." Tenten posed herself defensively.

"Here. Could you read this for me?" Ino handed a small tissue to Tenten.

"Okay… -" Ten-ten froze.

"Well?" Sakura looked at the tissue, "What does it say?"

"Nothing, just 'Neji'." Tenten was trying to stop the smile that was creeping up her face, the blood that was rushing in her cheeks. She then continues to fail miserably. Her face looked like it was on Botox. She tried to curve her lips down but the corners keep rising up. Realizing that, she attempted to widen her eyes to try to show disgust. Nothing happened, just her eyebrows moved.

"Uhhhm, Tenten?" Sakura called her attention.

"Yes?"

"Why is your face like that?" Sakura proceeded to touch her face.

"Like what?" Tenten asked.

"Like it was marinated in Formalin." Sai just entered the line, behind Naruto. His hair was still wet from the shower he took before rushing into school.

"So Ten-ten likes Neji, big woof." Kiba exclaims.

"Wait? You all know?" Tenten was very confused. She thought she hid it well.

"Well yeah." Naruto replies, "You always had a knack for staring out into space whenever Neji leaves."

"Leave her be, guys." Kiba defends, "Don't tease her to falling into a relationship she's not sure of."

"You're the one to talk. Say, Kiba, I never see you obsessing over a girl." Sai declares as he rustles his hair, trying to dry it.

"Oh, that's because I lost trust in girls. I was traumatized from my first girlfriend."

"What exactly happened between you two?" Tenten added.

"She was European, a girl of international standards!" Kiba praised.

"For the sake of you continuing, I'll save my comments for later." Naruto implied.

"One day we fought about a third party in our relationship. Her eyes moistened, and then she ran away. She came back the afternoon, tired and unwilling to talk. Evening came and our fighting continues. We made love that night."

"What the hell! You can't make love with her; you live with your mom! She'll tear her to pieces." Ino beamed at Kiba.

"Hey, I didn't know what was going on, but I'm always up for getting wild."

"I still don't see how you lost trust in girls." Sakura crossed her arms and waited for a direct reply.

"Aren't we all interested? We'll get there. So the next day went fine. We had lunch and bonded. Then she dumped me the day after that."

"That's it? She dumped you? I've been dumped, doesn't hurt that bad. I'm still alive to say the least." Ino suggested.

"Then the next week I call her, 'Hey, sorry I cannot talk right now, I'm having sex with the whole softball team.' What a whore."

"Okay now you're just making shit up." Naruto glares at the storyteller.

"Shinobi's honor, asshole." Kiba glared back. "I gave her a kiss so tender, it hurt her sooo bad. Now she's turning the world upside down searching for me. Girls, what are you gonna do?" Followed by a snicker, they all know he was making it up.

"Why you arrogant ba-" Before Ino could finish her sentence, Kiba was called into the window for enrollment.

"Hey, guys. I know it was mentioned earlier, but what do we write behind the check? Because Ero-sannin, I mean, dad gave a check instead of cash."

"You put your name, the name of the person who gave you the check… and I forgot the other one. Why don't you ask the guard right there?" Sai recommended Naruto to do.

"Uhm. Excuse me sir!" Naruto tries to call the attention of the guard that was seeing peace and order was in the line.

The guard walks over, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering what you write behind the check."

"Are you in the line for payment and enrollment?" The security personnel asks.

"No! I stepped on some gum and I'm stuck here. Of course I'm in the line!"

"Oh! Pardon me, I was just leaving."

"Ehem! The answer to my question."

"Oh right! You draw the map of Russia." He answers sarcastically then proceeds to walk away.

"Hey! Jerk! Answer me properly."

"Uhm, Naruto." Sakura taps his back.

"What?" Naruto replies.

"Why didn't you just read the sign overhead?"

"Nice."

Naruto then writes down the details and continues his enrollment.

**On the way to Orshagil East; 10:00 am**

"Eh, Sakura. Who do you think would win in a fight: Kakashi-sensei or Batman?" Ino asks out of the blue.

"Haha. Oh, Ino, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't get into a fight." Sakura replied with a grin on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei IS mild tempered; and aloof." Ino thought to herself, "Maybe he wo-"

"… With someone he knows he can't beat." She laughs to herself with fists clenched and resting on her hips.

"EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!" Kiba shouts as Sai, Naruto and he jumped in front of them.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino snaps at the three.

"Sorry 'bout that! As you can see we're in a hurry!" Kiba shouts as the drift away from the girls.

"Why are we running?" Asks Naruto.

"Ebi- -Dad bought me a car. He told me to get home as quickly as possible." Sai responds.

"Hurry up! I wanna smell that new factory smell in the car." Kiba hastens his steps and leaps ahead of Sai. The three wonder off in the distance.

"Those two would always find ways to disturb the peace, now they got Sai to tag along too." Ino complains as she tries to compose herself.

"They could be a handful, but I don't know how any day could be exciting without them." Sakura continues walking to their house. Sakura and Ino were assigned to be sisters and were daughters of Genma & Shizune.

"By the way, you did know that Kiba was kidding earlier, right?" Sakura asks Ino.

"Yes I did." Ino fixes her hair.

"Then why'd you snap at him like that?" Sakura jumps in front of Ino and shows off a big grin.

"Uhhmm… Now that you've mentioned it, I don't know."

"Hmmm." Sakura ponders, then quickly grabs Ino's face to investigate.

"Whoa! Easy there girl." Ino infers. Sakura raises an eyebrow then ensues to check Ino's eyes, opens her mouth to see her tonsils, and checks the temperature of the back of her ear.

"Ohhhh!" Sakura exclaims and goes on to press Ino's nose quite hard.

"What is it?" Ino pulls away and pinches her nose.

"So what's with Kiba? He doesn't match your previous crushes."

"WHAT?" Ino explodes in laughter, "You think I like Kiba? Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Well do you?" Sakura playfully asked.

"Funny. Very funny, Sakura. A hilarious joke that we are never going to speak of again." Ino briskly walks home pulling off all the stops just to try to change the topic.

**Ebisu's residence; Noon**

"NO WAY!" Naruto exclaims.

"What, you don't believe me?" Kiba bites his nails out of anxiety. He hasn't been this anxious ever; maybe because he was away from Akamaru for too long. Akamaru was his partner; his mother told him that she'd send Akamaru after him before the week ends. He wished the week would just speed up, so he can be with his old friend again.

"Are you serious?" Sai asked Kiba. They were waiting on the porch; Ebisu was taking a little too long to bring the car down from Quindo. Kiba and Naruto were occupying the two mahogany chairs surrounding a small coffee table; while Sai was stretched out on a recliner.

"Ino does turn me on." Kiba looks at the sky and whistles.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sai asks.

"He's going to ask her out, obviously. That's the Kiba I know, impulsive and reckless." Naruto shares.

"I don't think so. This is just a petty crush. I'm just infatuated, it won't last long. I'll give myself two weeks before this little craze of mine disappears." Kiba confesses. "By the way, here comes your 'dad'."

"Hey, SON! You like the car?" Ebisu says to Sai.

"Any car will do DAD." Sai answers. He then steps down the porch and joins Ebisu beside the car.

"Why do these two yahoos keep yelling the word 'son' and 'dad' in their sentences?" Kiba raises the question as he too stands up and follows Sai.

"Must be a thing." Naruto answers, following Kiba.

Ebisu places his arm on the shoulder of his alleged son, "Now that you have a car, you gotta give it a name." Ebisu smirks, "A _lady_ name."

"Uhhh… How's 'Gertrude'?" Sai asks.

"GERTRUDE? Boy! You're gonna be inside her ALL DAY! You gotta give'r a name that's hot!" Ebisu retorts.

"If that was Kiba's car, it'd be named Ino. Ahihihi!" Naruto laughs in a goofy manner.

"That can't be helpful, now can it, fucktard?" Kiba growls.

"How's about 'Mrs. Bronberg'?" Sai bargains.

"Isn't that the name of the old lady that delivered the paper this morning?" Ebisu scratches his head.

"Yup." Sai says as he caresses the hood of his new car.

"Okay. Let's go with Gertrude." Ebisu submits.

* * *

><p><strong>I used to be a ShikaIno fan, but KibaIno is a lot cuter! XD And better looking.<strong>

Don't forget to review. :D Any other pairings you want to include?


	3. Chapter 3: Never Woulda Happened

**I don't like rushing love interests. So I'm delaying the romance part of this fanfic.**

**Thanks to **_**Joke'sOnUs **_**for the input. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake residence, Friday; 8:00 am<strong>

It felt like it was going to be a boring day. After breakfast, Kiba went straight to the living room and slouched into an easy chair. He'd usually have walks with Akamaru around this time; since his partner wasn't around, all he could do to entertain himself was play with his claws. He felt like being quiet, he wasn't a morning person, more of an afternoon person.

"Hey, sport. What have you been up to lately?" The Copy Nin leans over the 18-year-old Inuzuka.

"We've only been here for two nights… And a day… I haven't been up to anything." Kiba responds.

"I heard you liked Ino." Kakashi flashes a perverted grin. "Maybe you wanted to talk about it?"

"What?" The Inuzuka freezes almost involuntarily.

"I think it's time we talked about sex." The son of Konoha's White Fang imposes.

"Noooo-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Hell no!"

"What? Com'on, it's good for father and son to talk about this. Even if we're just, you know, pretend father and son."

"I don't need any info you get from that little porn book you read all the time." He breaks free from the suspension that shock gave his body.

"Infamy! Outrage! It's not porn, it's a tickler for the mind. I'm devastated you'd actually say that, after I built you a tree house out on the back yard."

"Tree house? Wait a minute, there _is_ no tree back there." Kiba clearly points out.

"I grew one." Kakashi leaned back on the couch and clamped his hands over his abdomen.

"From a seed?" Kiba leaned in.

"Uh-huh." He raises his feet to place them on the coffee table.

"Overnight?" Tilted his head in disbelief.

"Yes." Kakashi was now playing with his hair, still leaning back.

"And how tall is this tree?" He leaned back to sink in the easy chair he was sitting on, crossing his arms; waiting where this conversation would take him.

"About as tall as the house."

"In about twelve hours it's almost as tall as a two-story townhouse?"

"I actually it a sapling, it came from a seed."

"How big was this sapling?"

"About… yey big." Leveling his hand right above his head.

"And somehow it grew into an 18-foot monster of a tree overnight?"

"Your mom found some killer fertilizer."

"Fertilizer don't make plants grow _that_ fast."

"I think it was radioactive sludge, then the tree got angry, then it grew twel-"

"Tree would've died."

"I sacrificed a kid."

"You wouldn't." Amazing how long they can talk about this nonsense, and no one was screaming or eye contact.

"Yes I would."

"Who'd you sacrifice then?"

"Rock Lee."

"YOU KILLED LEE?" Kiba jumped up because of the thought.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone, I just asked the boy to carry the tree from the forest to the backyard. Wanna see?"

"Make my day."

They walked out the backdoor and low and behold; there was a tree house. Well, less of a tree house and more like one of those crow's nests you see in pirate ships.

"Now that you've seen the tree, let's talk about sex."

"OH GOD!" Kiba covers his ears.

"Sex is GREAT… And I AM GREAT at it… And I have it… ALL THE TIME."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kiba says to himself.

"Don't tell your pretend mom."

"Sure, sure." Kiba shoves the idea away, "So who told you that I liked Ino?"

"Ebisu." Kakashi stares up the tree house and smirks, "He also told me he got Sai a car. Candy-assed moron, showing off his foster child's car. Say! How about I buy you a car?" Before Kiba could reply, Kakashi was already on the move.

"Hey! What are you gonna do in the tree house?" He shouts as the jonin climbs up the ladder to the puny excuse of a tree house.

"I'm! … Uhhmm! … Bird watching!" He then pulls out a pair of binoculars looks through them, "Yeah, that's right. You dirty, nasty girl…"

"I can hear you!" Kiba barks.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Throwing his voice in a calm manner, not even disarming his spectacles.

Kiba sighed and walked lazily back inside the house, got a hand on his phone and headed straight back to the living room. He dove into the couch and went into speed dial #1. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Yellow!" Naruto said in an ascending tone.

"Yellow? Really?" Kiba pokes with a lazy voice.

"I find it easier to say the color yellow than the word hello." Naruto ecstatically announces, pumping his fists, "Just leave it be."

"Whatever. How do I get to your new place? I was looking to hang out." Kiba stands up and walks to the kitchen. He lightens up a bit and sheds a smile.

"Oh, okay! You live around Orshagil East, right?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Yup. Which part of the suburbs do you live?" Kiba asks as he opens the fridge to find some grub.

"You're going to need a pen and paper. The way to our house is quite tricky."

"Okay then. Pen." Kiba snatches a pen from the pencil holder on top of the fridge, "And paper." Kiba tears a paper towel off its roll. He the leans on an island counter.

"Okay here goes. Head straight on the Main Road in the middle Orshagil East, make a left, then a quick right." Naruto raises an eyebrow and looks up to visualize his instructions, "That road curves to the right for a while." Naruto licks the upper left corner of his mouth and traces a parabola with the opening facing down, "About half a circle."

Naruto continues, "By the time you finish the curve, you'll reach the end of that road. Then you should be on Orshagil West. Are you getting this?"

"Hold on. Half… a… cir… cle… Hmm." Kiba looks at the map as he finishes the curved line, "Okay. I'm listening."

"Make a right and then a quick left. Go two corners down and look to the right. Our house is the third one on the right. You all got that?" Naruto grins.

"Uhm, Naruto." Kiba looks at the paper towel with confusion.

"So did I make you draw a penis?" Naruto checks his nails.

"Yes." Kiba says with a flat voice and a straight face, "Yes you did." He then hears Naruto and Sai laugh through the phone, then silence.

"Ha, cool. I'm tearing up, man." Naruto bluntly says while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Any other bright ideas? Hmm? " Kiba calmly says as he disposes of the paper. He did find it quite amusing.

"Don't you worry, bro. We're just around the corner; we'll get there in no time." Naruto explains, "It's the Fukuda University's orientation day today. We have to be there by 10 or Neji's going to lose it. Aryt? Bye!" Naruto hangs up the phone and moments later, Kiba heard honking from the front yard.

Kiba steps out the front door and saw a 2004 Lexus IS300 stalled in front of their house, it was Sai's car. Inside, Sai was reading a book while Naruto popped his head out the window, shouting.

"Oi! Kiba! We're going to be late!"

All of the sudden, Kakashi dashed out the house, "Huh. So that's the car? I can do better than that."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kiba walks over to the car as Kakashi runs off to a distance.

"You'll see soon!" After a while, Kakashi was out of sight.

Kiba gets in the car and they go off to school.

**Quindo district; 10:30 am**

"Ever since we went undercover, I could see crime everywhere and feel powerless to stop it." Guy complained to his self-proclaimed rival.

"Well we can't do anything about it. We're in hiding. We'll learn to live with it eventually." Kakashi replies and puts on a black beanie.

"I can't do that. Look at these youth; stealing, vandalizing and disturbing the peace." Guy points out as he garbs his head with a black ski mask.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just get this one thing done first." Kakashi says as they enter a bank; Guy nods in submission.

**Quindo district; 11:00 am**

"See? That never woulda happened if we were shinobi." Guy shrugs and flails his money bag in the air.

"Let it go, Guy. If you hate it so much, why not join the force?" Kakashi suggests as he walks with his money bag hanging over his shoulder.

Guy jumped at the thought, "You're right! Let's be policemen!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not goin' to be a cop!" Kakashi rebelled at the notion.

"We both don't have jobs, so I thought you'd join me."

"You're retarded if you think I'm going to comply just because you asked me."

"You are going to join me." Guy says with a smug tone.

"Ohm-nom-nom. Oh god, oh god. I'm fucking retarded. Hurr. Hdurf. Fuck. Ohm-nom-nom" Kakashi insults his bushy browed friend, trying to sound and act retarded.

"It's either you join me or I'll rat you out to the cops about the bank robbery."

"You wouldn't!" Kakashi's eyes grew as broad as plates.

"_Oh sir. He did it, I didn't have a chance. He's a mad man, a beast driven with the hunger to murder._"

**Fukuda University; 12:05 noon**

Kiba not was a man of rules. So Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji ditched the orientation and decided to have their own tour of the school just like that. Two hours later, the boys sat down beside the open field in-campus.

"It's twelve noon and the orientation isn't finished yet." Chouji muttered as he laid down on a park bench with his hands behind his head.

"I told you we'd rot in there. I'm glad we skipped out on it." Shikamaru lazily says while he kicks off some dirt from the ground.

"Hey, Naruto." Chouji calls.

"Yes?" Naruto replies urgently and energetically. He was playing with the grass while sitting down on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei was in prison last week. Why?"

"Ohh… Hahaha." Naruto chuckled and begins a tale of his teacher.

* * *

><p>… <em>ehem …<em>

_You see, last week we went for out dinner. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and I went down to Tuechi's Ramen Ichiraku._

_Then Kakashi-sensei had a sudden urge to drink. So we went inside a pub. I said to him, "Uhhh… Kakashi-sensei, I don't think I'm supposes to be here."_

_He then told me that 18 is the new 21 in pubs. So Iruka-sensei ordered a bucket of beer for the two of us, we each had three bottles; while Kakashi-sensei had four glasses of scotch and six shots of a special mix._

_I swear, the colors were changing around me. I was easily blinded by light and my head felt heavy, but I still knew what I was doing. Kakashi-sensei on the other hand was drunk. So drunk that he said, "OH MY GAWD! Wait here."_

_He then stood up and walked steadily towards a random guy. This dude was short and stout like a cartoon. He had large flabby arms and a pair of very short legs. He also had a scar right across his left eye, like Kakashi-sensei's._

"_Hey dude! I think I know you from somewhere."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Goodness! Now I know! You tried to kill James Bond!"_

_It all went downhill from there._

* * *

><p>"Haha. That pervert of a teacher seem to like trouble." Kiba plugs in.<p>

"Oh yeah! We'll you're a pervert!" Naruto replies teasingly in defense of his teacher.

"Ha! I bet you don't even know what that means." Kiba retaliates and was irritated because of the fact that Naruto called him a pervert.

"I do so."

"Oh yeah? Define pervert." Kiba was already grinding his teeth. He always had a short temper.

"You." Pointing at Kiba with a stupid grin on his face as he jokingly laughs.

"Why you little-" Kiba cocked his arm and was about to launch his fist towards the blonde knucklehead. But as he threw his knuckles, Naruto ducked and ran to the open field with great speed.

Kiba dashed after him with haste. Naruto laughed as he was convinced that Kiba couldn't possibly catch up with him without the aid of his chakra, boasting to himself. Naruto then remembered that Kiba's most notable skill was raw speed and could reach near blinding speeds without chakra-enhancement. His face then turned blue in fear.

"How in Hell could I forget that?" Naruto lectured himself while running.

"What? I can't hear you! Come closer so I can understand!" Kiba sprints toward the Jinchuriki.

"Fuck you! I wasn't talking to you!"

Kiba's eyes fills with rage. Another insult was taken; he wasn't going to get away with this. His nostrils flare, his nose crinkles, and he presses his teeth together; exposing his canines. "I'M GONNA GO BAT-SHIT CRAZY ON YOU AND MONKEY POUND YOUR ASS!"

Kiba reaches Naruto in no time and goes for a tackle. Naruto's reflexes kick in; he jumps and spins around Kiba to avoid contact. At Kiba's speed, any contact can be very dangerous.

"Easy there, champ! Tame the wolf inside of you!" Naruto mockingly shouts as he lands. As soon as he settled on the ground, he turns around and sprints toward the opposite direction.

"Not till I rip off those whiskers, you stupid little fox!" Kiba regains his balance in unbelievable time then darts right at Naruto.

"This is going to last awhile isn't it." Chouji proclaims as he sits up and opens a bag of potato chips.

"Naruto's one of the most energetic, and Kiba is one of the fastest. I'll say half an hour." Shikamaru smirks and sits down beside Chouji.

**Fukuda University, Auditorium; 1:30 pm**

"Fuck. This is taking forever." Sai whined to himself quietly, regretting that he turned down the offer of Naruto to join them.

"Bitch please. At least you have a book to read, we're stuck here staring at nothing." Neji responds in frustration because of the agonizing wait, "They have a lot to say about this institution. But would it kill them not to have it reach 4 hours."

The girls on the other hand haven't noticed the time at all; they stopped listening 30 minutes in and just started chatting. Then the orientation facilitator got the attention of the crowd.

"As many of you may know, the whole of our team A football team graduated last year. So we had our team B to fill in their shoes. The problem is, now we don't have a team B for the lower class leagues. So this opening week, the physical education staff is holding try-outs for our team B."

Half the males in the crowd grew in excitement as they were players from their previous schools and wanted to take part, "Here to talk more about it is our team A coach, Coach Hetoho."

The crowd once again lost focus. The coach went on talking for five minutes and then hit the topic of available positions.

"But for those of you looking at a starting spot as a Running Back and a Wide Receiver, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you guys. I already found prospects in those positions. I had to send them to our Office of Discipline, caught them breaking a few benches around the open field."

Sai and the others couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba."

Sakura rubbed her temples as she thought to herself that the two knuckleheads couldn't last a week without damaging private property; they can be a handful.

**Fukuda University, Office of Discipline; 3:00 pm**

"So what would you boys do if I told your parents about the damage you've done?" The student moderator asked the duo.

"I'd probably run away into the wilderness and find a pack of wild wolves to raise me." Kiba responds with a bummed expression on his face, looking on the ground. Ticked off that they have even started studying and still they're in trouble.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The moderator asks out of surprise.

"Yeah!" Naruto agrees as he stares at Kiba with enthusiasm, "What if they try to tear you apart?"

"Then you'll let them," Kiba points a finger at Naruto, "Because they're family."

"That's just outrageous. If my family tried to do that…" Naruto tries to think of an answer that won't make the moderator think that he's a shinobi, "If… If… If my family…" He was lost in words; searching for answer on the ceiling, "If my family tried to do that… I'd probably go to… my room… and play Xbox."

The student moderator rubbed his forehead and let it slide down his face. He had a feeling these two were going to be regulars in his office

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation, what are you going to do? :D Nothing to do so I decided to update early...<strong>

**Again. :)) Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Was I Supposed To Do

**Can't seem to leave this story hanging. :)) This covers half of a Saturday, I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's room, Saturday; 2:00 am<strong>

It was now quite dark and Naruto is having a bad case of insomnia. He often scares himself with the dark. He stands up and walks to his personal computer. Turns it on and starts to surf the internet.

"Hmmm… This seems pretty boring." He loudly says to himself as he goes from site to site, "I don't know what the big deal is."

He scans each page, and then he sees a moving picture on the side. 'Hot and beautiful girls in your area just dying to meet you'.

"Well damn! Who could these lovely and lucky ladies be?" Naruto chuckles to himself, with a blown ego, and then proceeds to click.

All of the sudden, his monitor was filled with nude girls. His body stiffens, "Wha- What is this?"

He hears a knock on his window. He looks quickly looks outside, Kiba was laughing as he saw Naruto's shocked expression. Kiba scaled the side of the house to see what his friend was doing. Kiba points at the lock of the window, asking it to be opened. Naruto complies and goes on to unlock the frame.

"You still scared of the dark?" Kiba snickered and walks around the room.

Naruto realizes that he hasn't closed a certain webpage and realized that he would be branded perverted if Kiba saw it. His brain runs into overdrive, pondering of possibilities to cover it up. Time seemed to slow down. He thinks.

"_Shit! Noooooo. I can't let Kiba see that! Think! Think! Think! The plug? Too far. Power button? Damn, it still has a few seconds before it even starts to shut down. Kiba's about to look! Got to move now!"_

Naruto dashes to his desk and buries his keyboard into the monitor; the LED monitor starts flickering and then shuts down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kiba shouts in surprise, seeing the keyboard piercing the display.

"Sup with you?" Naruto asks nervously with a really bad poker face, pretending nothing had happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'sup with you'? Your monitor is sparking! Why'd you even do that?" Kiba can't help but keep shouting, he was still in shock.

"Do what?" Still keeping the bad poker face.

Kiba smiles, "What were you doing with your PC?" He had an idea what Naruto was doing.

"Just surfing the web." Naruto can't keep eye contact.

"What were you searching?" Kiba grins, showing his fangs.

"Nothing."

"Then what's the keyboard doing IN YOUR MONITOR!" Kiba beams at Naruto while frantically points at the Naruto's PC.

"Oh! It's the optimal positioning of a keyboard," Naruto says as Kiba raises an eyebrow, "Why? Because FUCK YOU! That's why!"

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Kiba glared with confusion.

"What are you even doing here anyway? At this time."

Kiba tosses a can of spray-paint to Naruto's stomach, Naruto barely catches it. The Jinchuriki raised his eyebrows in amusement, and looked up to Kiba. Seconds later they both had stupid grins on their faces with the blonde slowly nodding his head. The inner prankster in him woke up.

"I remembered that you vandalized the Hokage monuments back when we were 12; thought you might want to hit that huge statue in the middle of Cukti."

Sai was already in the car, waiting and dozing off. They got into the car as fast and as quietly as they can; and drove off.

"So how big is this statue?" Naruto asks, he hasn't been around the industrial district yet.

"This one's pretty big, about 24 feet tall. It's a statue of the egoistic mayor. He placed it there just for the purpose of vanity." Sai says as he was counting the paint cans while Kiba drove.

"He's been mayor of this town for ten years running, a corrupt man; the statue hasn't been touched since his term started. I'd say it's about time to do a little remodeling of the sculpture." Kakashi said as he read the fine print of a black matte spray can, "This would go great with the new car."

"He's been corrupting this city for ten years now? Unbelievable!" Kiba says as he makes a turn into Cukti.

"That guy must be loaded, huh?" Naruto half-mindedly said, he still hasn't got any rest.

"That guy's been leeching the town's money for ten years?" Sai exclaimed.

"I know right!" Kakashi says, placing all the black matte cans in the bag he brought along, "That car is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, ha-ha. Wait. WHAT?" Kiba punches the breaks which made the tires cry. SCREEEEECH! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHO?" Naruto shouts as he recovers from the sudden shift of gravity.

"Kakashi-sensei." Kiba says as he points to his stand-in father. A few seconds pass before anyone utters a word.

"I swear, I did not notice!" Sai raises his arms from the passenger seat. Kiba looks at Naruto for a response. Naruto was sitting two feet from his teacher.

"To be fair, I thought he was with us." Naruto excuses.

"So what were you doing here?" The brown-haired boy asks.

"You boys bagged my spray paint, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Sleep then wake up around six in the morning."

"That is not a bad idea. Too bad, I'm coming with you guys." Kakashi makes a huge smile under his mask.

**Cukti statue; 2:45 am**

"Have you found a job yet, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai asked as he sits inside his car with the radiator on, it was kind of chilly; continuing to read his book.

"Actually, I'm going to be attending police training day later around eight." Kakashi replied as he sprayed the thigh of the statue.

"That's great! As a former ANBU, you should be used to stress. I think the head of the chief of police is a big fan of ero-sennin. You might get a good position if you pull the right strings." Naruto smirked as he was climbing up the figure of marble.

"Just make sure you ask the old hermit for help." Kiba laughs as he tilts his head to the side, trying to find an angle to spray the old statue, "Oi, Sai! Why don't you help us here?"

"That's because I'm reading a book," Sai turns on the car radio, "I like this book, I'd be lost if I can't finish it. Just like you and Yamanaka Ino." He adds jokingly.

"Ayyyyiiiiee! I knew it!" Kakashi blurts out, peeking from the other side of the statue, "So what is it about this chick?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kiba looks down on the can he was holding and plays with the label.

"Kiba's a hopeless romantic now." The blonde teases as he starts redecorating the monument's head.

"No!" The boy with red fangs on his cheeks retaliates.

"Why not get someone that you'd be comfortable with, like Hinata?" The pale young man says as he puts down his book.

"Yeah, someone that you could handle… someone that would give a fuck." Kakashi tosses the can aside and sits beside Kiba.

"So what if she doesn't give a fuck? I wouldn't give a fuck either." Kiba says as he springs up to his feet. Naruto laughs at the side.

"You think you don't give a fuck? Haha. NAH! Ino… doesn't give a fuck." Naruto jumps down from the statue as the dog-nin gives him a confused look.

Naruto continues, "If you were hanging off a cliff… for dear life… and she was on top of that cliff… and all you needed was a fuck to save your life… and she has a pocket full of fucks… she wouldn't give you one. Not with the way you guys have been snapping at each other ever since."

"Okay then? Why Hinata?" Kiba growls under his breath, keeping his cool.

"_Why Hinata? _I'm going to break it **the fuck** down right now." Kakashi blurts out. "Why NOT Hinata? You see, Hinata will play her position. Ino's gonna play… **your **position. You two will be fighting for who gets control over the relationship for a looooooooong time."

"I could live with that."

"Of course you could live with that." Sai says, "No one said you couldn't live with it. Yeah you could do it, that doesn't mean you have to do it! You can let her break your nose if you want to! That doesn't make it a good fuckin' idea!"

"Plus, I know you Kiba. You wouldn't last an argument with Ino." Naruto implied.

"What the fuck do you mean, _I won't last an argument_?" Kiba snarled at the thought of his friends underestimating his skills in an argument.

"I mean, we men have the need to make sense. We live on sense, while Ino won't let something as little as sense to fuck up her arguments. Nah!" The Jinchuriki points out.

Before anything else was brought up, Kakashi proposes that they take a break from all the sabotaging and visit a local convenience store. Kiba said that he wasn't interested; he wanted to think about all the personality clashes he had with the blonde kunoichi. The three shinobi left Kiba alone to guard 'Gertrude'. The dog-nin was drowsy as he hasn't caught enough sleep before dashing off to Sai's. He slipped into a slumber.

Little did he know that he was already surrounded by big muscular men, whom didn't hesitate to beat him up. Turns out, the statue was part of their turf, and they weren't happy to see it ruined.

"You shouldn't have fucked up this statue, punk." A deep hoarse voice told him.

Kiba's nose was broken. He could manage to subdue the pain, but his broken nose caused him to lose his sense of smell and sense of sight. Blood flooded his eyes and it was near impossible to smell over his own blood, he couldn't even breathe through his nose. Amused, the little mob threw his body around trying to see if they could break a few bones; they failed at the attempt.

Kiba stood up, frustrated, furious and angry; he pushed the men away from him and wiped some of the blood off his eyes until he could see.

"You're one tough pussy, aren't you?" Another man said in between laughs. Then his chuckles came to a halt when he felt a warm stream of liquid on his leg. He turns around and sees a dog pissing on every member of the crew. They were all stunned as they stared a hole through the nin-dog. With one muscular leap, Akamaru jumped beside Kiba and roared at his partner's foes with rage pulsing through his body.

Kiba threw all humanity out the window and shot them a grim smirk, with the words '_I hope you bitches have life insurance' _all over his face. Chakra suppression was the last thing in his mind. He reset his nose, the pain intensified but he thought that it was nothing compared to what they would feel after he's done with them.

**Local convenience store; 3:15 am**

"I'm telling you, Kiba would like a carbonated drink."

"Nah. He'd just want water."

"Listen, I'm the one who's going to pay for all the crap you picked out, I get to pick my son's drink. I'm going to pick coffee."

This was the only thing that kept them from returning to their art project. They've been trying to figure out which beverage the Inuzuka would prefer; no progress for the past 15 minutes. Then a huge two headed wolf walked inside the store, the clerk couldn't believe her eyes and fainted at first sight.

"Just get him a coke." The dark-haired teen suggested.

"I would if you'd just stop breathing down my neck." The copy-nin blandly said.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one behind me." Sai softly retorted.

"It's just Kiba and Akamaru." The Jinchuriki said, scanning an alley for something to eat.

Kakashi and Sai cursed as they turned around to find out that it was Kiba and Akamaru whom were breathing down their necks. They fused together as they took out twenty men right around the corner. One head was barking happily and licked the side of Kakashi's head; while the other one looked like a wreck and had a satisfied smug on its face.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sai exclaims as Kiba and Akamaru separate with a puff of smoke.

"I needed some sleep. I got pummeled by a bunch of faggots while I dozed off." Kiba said as he found his index finger feeling up his broken nose.

"Coffee it is then," Kakashi says as he turns around to open a refrigerator and reaches for a can of ice coffee, "You're lucky that Moryo is at the Land of Earth or you'd be dead by now; compromising yourself like that."

Kiba then remembers why they were all in hiding and snarls for exposing himself. He was so brash with his decisions and it angered him. He now realizes that he was tired and went to sit on a stool just to stare blankly at the floor. Kakashi sat on the stool beside Kiba whilst Sai woke up the clerk and Naruto waited in front of the counter.

"Her pulse fine, but she's not coming through." Sai said as he feels for the clerk's pulse.

"Not our problem." Naruto leaves the store with the items they picked out.

Kakashi stood up, left money on the counter and signaled Kiba that they should be heading out.

"Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" Kiba answered.

"To the hospital, we need that nose checked up." Kakashi replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done. :D R&amp;R please.<strong>


End file.
